All Kidding Aside
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: Jo makes a comment about Logan and Kendall, so they decide to get revenge on her. But things don't go as planned, and it ends up changing their relationship forever. Kogan. Previous Penname BrookeWaldorf. Please Read and Review. James/Jo. Carlos/Camille.
1. Better Days

**All Kidding Aside **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did things would be different and I wouldn't be writing this.

**Summary: **Jo makes a comment about Logan and Kendall, so they decide to get revenge on her, James and Carlos. But things don't go as planned, and it ends up changing their relationship forever.

**A/n: **This is my first Big Time Rush story, so it might be a little bit OOC. And all my chapters will be named after song. This chapter is named after the song 'Better Days By The Goo Goo Dolls.

Kendall Knight was sitting by the pool. Lying on one the pool beds, when he saw the girl of his dreams walk by. He decided now would be the time to ask her out. "Jo, wait up." The girl stopped and turned around. When she saw who it was, she smiled.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" Kendall took a deep breath, before replying "Okay, well the two of us have been friends for a while, and I was wondering doyouwanttogooutwithmesometime?" He asked, all in one breath.

Jo looked at him confused. "I'm sorry? Could you repeat that?" Kendall nodded, embarrassed. "Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Kendall repeat, slowly this time. "Oh, I would but." Kendall's heart dropped when she said the word 'but'. "But. Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"Cheating? Why would that be cheating?" Kendall was confused, and then it clicked. "Unless you have an actual boyfriend this time." When she didn't answer, Kendall knew that was the answer. "Oh god you do, don't you?" Kendall replied, quickly. "Man, I was so stupid. I knew a girl like would have a boyfriend." Kendall mentally kicked himself.

Jo was flattered. "Kendall, stop. I don't a have boyfriend." Kendall looked at her, now he was really confused. "But then wh-" "I meant wouldn't it be cheating for you?"

"Why would it be cheating for me? I don't a have a girlfriend." Kendall replied. Now it was Jo's time to be confused. "But aren't you with Logan?" She asked. Kendall stared at her for a minute before bursting into laughter. "You thought me and Logan?" Kendall could barely finish his sentence before laughing again.

"Me and Logan aren't together." Kendall replied, once he stopped laughing. "You're not? But you guys are always together. Always." Jo pointed out. "Just because we hang out together. Doesn't mean we're actually together. Besides he's a guy, I'm a guy and he's my friend. It would be weird, and wrong in so many ways." Kendall shuddered, not finishing his sentence.

"Oh, well." She said, laughing awkwardly. "This is awkward." Kendall stared at her. "You actually thought me and Logan, were together?" Jo nodded her head. She noticed that he was just staring at her blankly.

"Listen, I was probably just seeing things. You know how we girls are." He still didn't say anything. "I'll see you later." Jo said, before rushing away quickly.

Kendall stood there in the spot watching Jo walk away. He couldn't believe what she had just said to him. Him and Logan, dating? That was just crazy. Him and Logan were just friends. Guy friends. Two guys that were friends. Kendall shook his head to clear the thought away. He started to walk towards his apartment, until he saw Camille, in another one of her crazy costumes. . Perfect, he thought.

"Camille." Kendall called. "Oh hey Kendall, what's up?" She asked. "Do you think me and Logan are dating?" He asked, straight away. She looked at him for a minute, before she replied. "Well, aren't you?" She answered. That was all he needed to know.

He ran away from her ignoring her calls. He needed to find Logan, right away. He got into the lobby of the hotel, and saw Mr. Bitters behind the desk. "Well, look who it is. Tall, blonde and eyebrows." Kendall rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Have you seen Logan?" he asked rushed. "Up in your room." Kendall gave him a quick thanks before going up. Once he got into the room, he saw Logan sitting on the couch reading a book. Thankfully James and Carlos weren't in the room, he really didn't need them here at the moment.

"We need to talk."

Logan looked up at him confused.

"So Camille and Jo both think we're dating?" Logan asked, making sure he had heard everything Kendall had just explained to him. The two of them were sitting on the couch.

"They actually think we're dating?" Logan repeated again, earning him a stern look from Kendall. "Sorry." He apologized. "But what gave Camille and Jo that idea?" Logan asked. "Apparently it's because we're always together." Kendall replied,

"Kinda like we are now."

"Yeah."

Logan sighed. "This is crazy. Obviously we're just friends." Kendall shook his head. "Apparently other people don't think." The blonde replied.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Logan asked. Kendall was silent. He suddenly began to smile. "Kendall?" Logan asked cautiously.

"Logan, get ready. Cause we're just about to become Palmwood's newest couple."

Logan suddenly felt like he was going to be sick.

**A/n: **Well, there you have it, the first chapter. Hope you guys like. I know it's a bit OOC. But like I said this is my first Big Time Rush story, so I'll try and work on it. So I hope you enjoyed and please review, it will make me happy. By the way there's meant to be a couple of dashes after the authors note and some after 'Logan looked up at him confused.' but for some reason it's not showing up. That's why there's a big gap after them.

~BrookeWaldorf


	2. Long Shot

**All Kidding Aside **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did things would be different and I wouldn't be writing this.

**Summary: **Jo makes a comment about Logan and Kendall, so they decide to get revenge on her, James and Carlos. But things don't go as planned, and it ends up changing their relationship forever.

Pairings: Mostly Kendall/Logan, with some Kendall/Jo, Logan/Camille, and also Carlos/Camille and James/Jo

**Authors note 1:** Wow, didn't expect that many reviews, favourites, and alerts. But thanks so much. So her's the second chapter, and I've decided to write it from their POV's. This chapter is written in Logan's. This chapter is also named after the song 'Long Shot' by Kelly Clarkson.

**Chapter Two **

_Logan's POV_

I stared at Logan in disbelief. I couldn't believe what he had just told me. "You want us to become boyfriends?" I asked him incredulously. "Great plan huh? You see here's the deal." Kendall started to walk around the living room.

"Kendall." I called trying to get him to stop talking. But he didn't hear me. "Kendall." I tried again. Still didn't hear me. "KENDALL." I shouted. This time he stopped walking, he turned around and faced me.

"What?" He asked. "Have you not heard yourself?" I spluttered. "I have, and I think it's a great idea." I shook my head. "It's crazy, that's what it is." I told him. "I'm not going to be your 'boyfriend' just so you can get a date with Jo."

"Why not?" I blinked, a couple of times. "Seriously?" He nodded. "It's crazy." I told him. "It's not crazy. It's genius." I had to roll my eyes at that. "It' not genius, Kendall. It's insane. That's what it is."

I stared at Kendall who hadn't spoke for a minute. "So does this mean you're not going through with the plan?" He asked quietly. I rolled my eyes, before walking to the door. "No Kendall I'm not going through with the plan." I slammed the door before he could say anything else.

I made my way to the pool, quite annoyed. I sat down on one of the our pool beds, deciding that I needed a little rest. However as soon as I closed my eyes I heard Camille call my name. "Logan." "_Great, what now?" _I thought.

"Hey Camille." I greeted, trying to sound as positive as I could. "What's wrong?" I frowned at her. "Why would anything be wrong?" I asked her confused. "Did you and Kendall have a fight?" She asked, sounding sympathetic. "Yeah. But it's nothing serious." I added, after I saw a worried look on her face.

"Oh good." She breathed in relief. "So you two are still dating?" She asked. If I was drinking I would've sprayed it all over her face. "You think we're dating?" I asked in shock. _"Great, the girl I like thinks I'm gay. Perfect." I thought. _

"We're not dating." I told her. "But I thought you said that-" I didn't let her finish. "You actually think me and Kendall are dating?" Camille nodded her head. "I'm just gonna go now." I said really quickly and running back to the apartment. I'm guessing this is the same reaction Kendall had earlier.

"Fine I'll do it." I said to him as soon as I entered the room. "Excuse me?" He questioned. "I'll pretend to be your boyfriend." He stared at me for a minute. "What changed you're mind?" I sighed. "I ran into Camille downstairs, I told her we had a fight and she thought we broke up." He made an 'ah' face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Great, let's get started so." I felt something in my stomach. I just hope this plan works.

_Kendall's POV_

So he had agreed to go through with the plan. I knew he would. Logan always does in the end. "Okay so here's the first move." I told him. The two of us were sitting at the table trying to think how we're going to do this.

"We get everyone thinking we're dating." Logan supplied. I nodded. "Which shouldn't be too hard seen as they already thinking we are." I said. "Right. Then what?" He asked. "Play it by year?" I offered weakly. Logan gave me a look. "Guess I haven't really thought about it that well." "Gee you think?" Logan replied sarcastically. "You're meant to be the genius." I told him. "Yeah, but you're the one that came up with the plan." He retorted.

I sighed. "Okay, okay. We need to get people to think that we're dating." I repeated. "Which I already said." I glared at him, and he held up his hands in defense. "Then what? Can't we just tell people that we're not together." Logan said, I could tell he really didn't want to do this.

"We already did that and they didn't believe us." I replied. "So if we get people to think we're dating. Then we can wait til it all blows over, then we fake break up, and Jo and Camille comfort us. And that's when we get our girls." I explained. "So we're doing this to get girls?" He asked in disbelief.

"Duh." I said as if it were obvious. "Fine." He said. "Fine, let's do it." I smiled. "Great, now let's go put this plan into action." He nodded, standing up. "What's the first move?" He asked. "Making people believe that we're together." I told him, also standing up.

"Alright." He held out his hand towards me. I looked at it confused. "What?" I asked. "What? If we're going to make people believe we're dating then we're going to have to do all the couple stuff. First rule? Holding hands." I looked at once more and then at him. He gave me a reassuring smile, suddenly he was the dominant one. "Fine." I replied.

"We're going down to the pool first, loads of people will be there." He nodded in agreement. I grabbed his hand, ignoring the feeling that I got when I did. As we walked down to the pool, I only had one thought in my head and that was:

I really hope this plan works.

**Authors Note 2: **Well there's chapter two, I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story. So I hoped you enjoyed it. I also realised that It's been exactly three years since I've joined . Woop!. So think of this as gift. And thanks again for the reviews really didn't think this would get any.

**~BrookeWaldorf **


	3. In My Head

**All Kidding Aside **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did things would be different and I wouldn't be writing this.

**Summary: **Jo makes a comment about Logan and Kendall, so they decide to get revenge on her, James and Carlos. But things don't go as planned, and it ends up changing their relationship forever.

**Pairings: **Mostly Kendall/Logan, with some Kendall/Jo, Logan/Camille, and also Carlos/Camille and James/Jo

**Authors Note 1: **This chapter is named after the song 'In My Head' by Jason Derulo. I'm going to try and make this story 10 to 15 chapters long. That is, if people keep reviewing and want it to continue.

**Chapter Three**

_Logan's POV_

This plan was totally insane. I still couldn't believe that I had actually agreed to go along with it. But yet here we are, me and Kendall, walking down to the pool holding each others hands. It felt so weird, yet oddly comforting which scared me slightly. As we walked down people stared at us the whole time.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked Kendall nervously. He was silent for a minute before replying.

"You want to get a date with Camille don't you?" He asked me, letting go of my hand. I sighed heavily.

"Yes, but I seriously think there's a better way." I replied, and I do.

"I mean, this could ruin our whole friendship. And I'm not ready to throw away years of friendship."

I saw him rolling his eyes.

"Nothing will go wrong okay?" He said, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Nothing's going to ruin our friendship." He said sincerely.

I sighed again.

"Fine." I replied, giving up.

"But you better be right." I told him. He nodded his head, grinning.

We got outside to where the pool was, and we saw Carlos and James lying down on the pool beds. Ever since we got here, they haven't really done anything else. I couldn't blame them though. The pool was pretty awesome.

"Hey guys." Kendall greeted them casually. I wonder how long it will take for them to realize we're holding hands.

"What's up?" Carlos replied, not looking at us. Kendall and I looked at each other, before nodding. This was it, we were going to tell them that we were dating, err fake dating. But it probably didn't matter if we did or not.

They probably already thought that we were.

"Guys." Kendall called. "We have something to tell you guys." They realized that he said it seriously, cause they both sat up and looked at us.

We looked at each other again, and Kendall nodded at me, giving me a look to say that I should tell them.

_Kendall's POV _

I watched as Logan took a deep breath before going to speak. This was it. The plan was going to be in action.

"We're dating." Logan said. As he said this I saw James and Carlos looking at us, as if they didn't believe him. To prove to them that we were 'dating' I grabbed a hold of Logan's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Seriously?" Carlos asked, looking at the both of us.

I nodded. "Yep, I know you guys thought we were already. But we thought we would tell you. You know face to face."

Logan nodded, I could tell that he was beginning to relax.

"That's cool." James replied. I stared at him.

"What?" He asked, when he realized that the two of us were looking at him.

"You're okay with the fact that two of your best friends." I started.

"Who are guys by the way." Logan interrupted.

"Who are guys are dating?" I finished.

The other two starting laughing.

"Come on man, we're not some homophobic assholes." Carlos replied, smiling.

"Yeah, we're just glad that you told us, and we didn't have to find out by walking in on a make-out session." James said.

Logan and I both laughed uneasily at that.

"Well, that's what we wanted to tell you. We'll see you guys later." I said, and he two of us left and walked back to the apartment.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." I said, as I sat down on the couch.

"Yeah." Logan replied quietly as he sat down at the table.

The plan had been put into action. But as I looked at Logan, I couldn't help think:

Was this plan a good idea after all?

**Authors Note 2: **Well there's chapter three. I'm still off school sick, so to keep me occupied I thought I would add another chapter. I hope you guys are able to read it better this time. And sorry if it felt a bit rushed. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	4. All We Are

**All Kidding Aside **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did things would be different and I wouldn't be writing this.

**Summary: **Jo makes a comment about Logan and Kendall, so they decide to get revenge on her, James and Carlos. But things don't go as planned, and it ends up changing their relationship forever.

**Pairings: **Mostly Kendall/Logan, with some Kendall/Jo, Logan/Camille, and also Carlos/Camille and James/Jo

**Authors Note 1:** Here's chapter four of 'All Kidding Aside'. Thanks so much for all the reviews in the last chapter. This chapter is named after the song 'All We Are' by One Republic. I'm not going to be writing in POV'S in this chapter, just to see how it goes.

**Chapter Four **

James and Carlos were still down at the pool, Logan and Kendall were still up in the apartment. They had decided to watch a film together, the two of them were sitting on the couch. They had managed to fall asleep, halfway through the film.

Logan's head had managed to fall on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall moved slightly, wrapping his arms around Logan, as if protecting him.

It was at this time, that Carlos and James decided to return to their apartment. James opened the door and saw the two of them asleep on the couch.

"You got to admit that, they are pretty cute." James commented, watching them.

"Yeah, think we should wake them?" Carlos asked, before walking towards them.

"No." James commented, pulling Carlos back. "Are you crazy? Do you want to face the wrath of an angry Logan and Kendall?" Carlos thought about that.

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Carlos asked, shocked with himself.

"You weren't. Let's just leave our stuff here, and go back down." James told him. Carlos nodded. They quietly put their belongings in their room. "Come on, the sooner we get out of here, the better." Carlos said.

They quickly and quietly made their way out of the apartment.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Carlos asked, as they walked down to the lobby. James looked around to see if he could find anything to do. James spotted both Jo and Camille sitting on one of the couches in the lobby.

"Found what we could do." James said to Carlos, while looking at the two girls. Carlos turned his head to where James was looking.

"Jo and Camille?" Carlos whispered. "Are you serious? Logan and Kendall will kill us." Carlos told him.

"The Logan and Kendall who are gay?" James asked, looking back at his friend, eyebrows raised.

James watched as a grin spread on his face.

"You're right. Let's go." Carlos replied, and they started to walk over to them. "Hello, ladies." James greeted them smoothly, and jumped down onto the couches in front of them, Carlos doing to the same thing.

"Hey guys." They greeted them simultaneously. "Where are Kendall and Logan?" Camille asked, realizing that the two of them weren't there.

"Upstairs in the apartment." James told them.

"Asleep on the couch. Together." Carlos told them grinning. "Aw." The two girls replied in unison.

"So they finally came out to you guys?" Jo asked. "What do you mean finally?" James asked confused. "Oh please like you didn't know?" Camille asked, laughing.

"No. But we don't mind." Carlos replied.

"Yeah, we're just glad that they're happy." James agreed, nodding.

"You know you guys aren't like most people." Jo told them, they both looked at her confused. "Well if most guys found out that their friends are gay, they probably would've ran away or something." Jo explained, seeing the confused looks on their faces.

"And would probably never to speak to them again." Camille commented.

"Well, we're not like most people." James replied, giving Jo a smile.

"So what are you guys doing at the moment?" Camille asked the two of them. James and Carlos looked at each other. Before looking back at Jo and Camille.

"See that's the problem, we have nothing to do." Carlos told them. "And we're bored. We've been sitting by the pool for the whole day." James replied.

"So we were thinking if you girls." Carlos said, pointing to Jo and Camille. "Would like to do something with us." James finished, pointing to himself and Carlos. The two girls looked at each other, before looking back at the boys.

"Sure." Camille answered with a smile.

"Really?" James and Carlos asked in surprise.

"Why not?" Jo replied. "The two of us have nothing to do anyway. What do you have in mind?"

James and Carlos looked at each other. "Would you excuse us for a minute?" Carlos asked them. The two girls looked at each other confused. "Sure." The both replied.

The two boys ran away from them quickly. "What do we do now?" Carlos whispered.

"I don't know." James replied. "What? You don't know?" Carlos whispered, furiously, whacking James on the arm.

"This was your plan."

"I know, I know. But I didn't think they would actually agree." James whispered back.

"Fine, let's just think of something alright?" Carlos asked, James nodded.

"We could always ask them to go to the movies?" Carlos offered. James thought about it, before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah. That will work." James replied. The of them walked back to the girls who were engaged in a conversation.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Camille asked, concerned.

"Everything's fine." Carlos replied.

"So about tonight. Do you guys want to go to the movies?" James asked.

"Like a date?" Jo asked. James and Carlos looked at each other. "If you like it could be a date." Carlos replied, a bit nervously.

"Great." The girls smiled at them. "Well, me and Camille have to go, but um, we'll see you guys at the theater around seven?" Jo asked them, as she and Camille stood up.

The boys nodded their heads, unable to say anything. "See you guys." Jo said. "Bye guys." Camille said, smiling.

"Dude, it work." Carlos stated in disbelief. "Awesome." James breathed. The two boys looked at each other, yelled in delight and gave each others high fives.

**In The Apartment. **

Kendall shifted, moving around slightly before he opened. He yawned, and stretched his arms. It was then he realized that Logan had his head rested on his stomach. Kendall couldn't but notice how peaceful and...cute? Logan looked while slept.

Woah, cute? Kendall thought. Where the hell did that come from?

"Logan." Kendall whispered, shaking the younger boy gently. Logan shifted, mumbling something. Kendall couldn't help but laugh a little. "Logan, wake up." Kendall said a bit louder.

Logan shifted again before waking up. "Mm." He mumbled, he then realized that he was leaning on Kendall and sat up quickly. "What happened?" Logan asked.

"We were watching a movie remember? We must have fallen asleep." Kendall replied.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Logan answered, quietly.

"No worries. It was kind of...nice." Kendall said, saying the last bit quietly, hoping that Logan didn't hear him.

"Well, I'm going to go to our room. I'm in the need of a nap." Logan replied, standing. "Uh, sure. Talk to you later." Kendall replied watching Logan walk into their room.

Kendall didn't know why he had called Logan cute? Logan couldn't be cute, he's a guy. Kendall shook his head. "Maybe I should go and a have a sleep?" Kendall thought out loud to himself. He laid back down on the couch, closed his eyes and started to drift into a peaceful slumber.

Back in his bedroom, Logan sank down to the floor leaning against the door, his head in his hands.

How could he be so stupid? Falling asleep on top of Kendall? He knew watching a film was a bad idea. He banged his head against the door ignoring the pain.

It was all because of this stupid plan, Logan thought. This plan was messing with everything. Logan knew he shouldn't have agreed to going along with it. He knew what he had to do. He had to go back out to the living room and tell Kendall that this plan was off.

Logan stood up and walked back out into the living to confront Kendall, but he stopped at the sign of Kendall sleeping on the couch.

"Maybe I should talk to him later, he looks so peaceful." Logan thought. He looked around the room and spotted a blanket hanging on one of the chairs. He grabbed it and put it across Kendall, so it would keep him warm.

Logan took one last minute of looking at Kendall before walking back into the room and lying on his bed.

Tomorrow would have to do.

**Authors Note 2: **Okay, well there's chapter four. I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Sorry it didn't have a lot of Kogan, but I wanted to introduce the Camille/Carlos and James/Jo relationship.

I promise next chapter will have more Kogan in it. Thank you for all those who took their time in reviewing the last chapter, it meant a lot, and I hope you do it again for this one.

Thanks

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	5. Rooftops

**All Kidding Aside **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did things would be different and I wouldn't be writing this.

**Summary: **Jo makes a comment about Logan and Kendall, so they decide to get revenge on her, James and Carlos. But things don't go as planned, and it ends up changing their relationship forever.

**Pairings: **Mostly Kendall/Logan, with some Kendall/Jo, Logan/Camille, and also Carlos/Camille and James/Jo

**Authors Note 1: **Thanks again for the reviews they mean a lot. Here is chapter five of 'All Kidding Aside'. This chapter is named after the song 'Rooftops' by Lost Prophets, awesome song, Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Five**

Kendall woke up a couple of hours later, to find that he had a blanket draped over him. It must have been Logan, he thought.

"Well, look who's finally awake." Kendall heard a kind voice say. Kendall blinked and as he rubbed his eyes his sat up on the couch and saw his mom, and Katie sitting at the table, looking at what appeared to be an script for an audition.

"Mom? When did you get back?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Oh an hour ago. When I came back you were asleep on the couch, and Logan was asleep in his bed, still is." Mrs. Knight told him.

"Any luck on the audition?" Kendall asked, joining his mom and sister at the table. Katie shook her head.

"No such look. But we managed to get another audition for a kid's show, which will be on tomorrow, so we'll be gone probably for the whole day." She answered. Kendall was about to reply when they heard feet shuffling. They all turned their heads to see a tired looking Logan walking towards them.

"Good evening, sleepy head." Mrs. Knight greeted him.

"Hey, Mrs. Knight. When did you get back?" Logan asked, taking a seat facing Kendall and beside Katie. Mrs. Knight chuckled at the question, and upon seeing the confused look on Logan's face, she answered

"Kendall asked the same question when he woke up." Logan made an 'ah face.

"Carlos and James still at the pool?" Logan asked Kendall, who was being awfully silent.

"Must be. Unless they came up when we were asleep and went somewhere else." The blonde replied.

"Do you think we should tell your mom? About the you know what?" Logan whispered. Kendall breath hitched. "I don't know, maybe it isn't such a good idea." He whispered back.

"But we told James and Carlos, knowing them they'll probably mention something." Logan told him. Kendall sighed. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" Kendall hissed. Logan was about to say something before Katie interrupted.

"What are you two whispering about?" She asked, a bit angrily.

"Nothing." They replied simultaneously. "Boys." Katie huffed, rolling her eyes. Mrs. Knight held back a laugh.

The apartment was filled with silence for a minute, before Carlos and James came running in, making their entrance.

"Hey guys." James greeted them happily. "What's up?" Carlos replied, just as happy as James.

"What's made you two so happy?" Mrs. Knight asked curiously, a small smile on her face.

"We got a date." James told her, joining the others at the table. "With two girls." Carlos added, making Kendall laugh rolling his eyes.

"Do we know these girls?" Mrs. Knight asked them.

"Yep, it's Jo and Camille." Carlos answered. If either, Logan or Kendall had been drinking something it would have been sprayed all over the table.

"Jo?" Kendall hissed angrily at the same time Logan said "Camille?"

"Yeah, we didn't you would mind since, you know. You and Logan are dating." James replied. As soon as he said that, the whole room filled with silence. Logan and Kendall stared at each other in horror, Mrs Knight stared at them with a blank expression on her face and Katie just sat there looking bored.

"You and Logan are dating?" Mrs. Knight finally asked, breaking the silence. No one answered her.

"James, maybe we should go get ready for our date?" Carlos asked his friend, noticing the awkward silence in the room.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Katie do you want to come and help us pick out our clothes?" James replied, asking the girl.

"Whatever." Katie answered, before following the boys into their room.

"We were going to tell you mom." Kendall finally answered, when his friends left. He wast thankful that they did, but was pissed at James and Carlos, they totally messed up the whole plan.

"But we didn't know how you would react." Logan offered meekly.

Mrs. Knight smiled softly at them. "Oh boys, I don't mind if you're dating. Logan you've always been a son to me, nothing's ever going to change that. I'll admit it, it will be weird but I'm happy for you." She told them.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other not knowing what to say. "Thanks mom, but if you'll excuse I need to talk to Logan in our room for a minute." Kendall said, standing up. He grabbed Logan by the shirt and dragged him into the room.

"What the hell was that?" Kendall said loudly to Logan as they entered the room.

"How I was to know that Carlos and James would ask Camille and Jo on a date." Logan said back.

"They messed up the whole plan." Kendall said angrily. "This plan was messed up from the beginning." Logan shot back.

"I think we need to call this whole thing off." Logan told him. "What?" Kendall said, almost shouting.

"Well, this whole plan was to get a date with Jo and Camille, but that failed so there's no point in doing it anymore." Logan said calmly.

"Are you crazy? This is where it get's exciting. You see we're going to ruin their date, so that way we can comfort the girls, and then they'll finally be ours." Kendall grinned mischievously.

"And risk losing our friendship with James and Carlos? No thanks." Logan replied.

"What, so you're saying your not doing this anymore?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded. "Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying. This plan was a bad idea from the beginning, and I think it's time we put a stop to it." Logan told him firmly.

"Whatever, you can quit I don't care. I'm still doing this. I don't need your help." Kendall told him.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, just don't come crying to me when your plan fails." Logan said to him. Before walking towards to the door.

"Fine." Kendall shouted. "Fine." Logan shouted right back, before walking out of the room and slamming the door.

Kendall cried in frustration before kicking his bedside locker.

**Authors Note 2: **Okay, there's chapter five, wasn't too happy with it mind you. But I hope you enjoyed it. And if you could perhaps you guys could check out my other BTR stories, called 'Someone To Save You' and 'Crazy In Love'. They're both Kogan.

Please review it would mean a lot. Thanks.

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	6. Second Chance

**All Kidding Aside **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did things would be different and I wouldn't be writing this.

**Summary: **Jo makes a comment about Logan and Kendall, so they decide to get revenge on her, James and Carlos. But things don't go as planned, and it ends up changing their relationship forever.

**Pairings: **Mostly Kendall/Logan, with Carlos/Camille and James/Jo

**Authors Note 1: **Thanks for whoever reviewed the last chapter, it meant a lot. There's only about four chapters left after this one, so it's going to be 10 chapters long. This chapter is named after the song 'Second Chance' by Shinedown

Here We Go.

**Chapter Six**

It was dinner time. Mrs. Knight had made them all dinner, and as it was Friday they were having fish sticks. It was an awkward dinner. Logan and Kendall weren't talking to each other, everyone presumed that it was a lover's quarrel, and no one questioned it.

Carlos and James were eating fast, because it was 6.30, and they were meeting Jo and Camille at the movie theater at 6.45.

"Thanks, Mrs. K." Carlos said as soon as he finished.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. K." James said, agreeing with Carlos. "Wish we could stay, but we've got to go. We're meeting the girls in fifteen minutes." James said, standing up, Carlos doing the same.

Logan looked up from his food and at Kendall to see if he was going to say something, but Kendall just had his head down ignoring everyone. Logan shook his head, and looked back down at his plate.

"Yeah, so don't worry about us, and we'll be back late okay so don't wait up?" Carlos stated.

Mrs. Knight chuckled, "I'll try my best."

"Bye guys." James said, grabbing his coat, and started to walk towards the door.

"Later." Carlos said with a nod and followed James out the door, slamming it behind him. Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"Those two are crazy."

Logan smiled softly at her, while Kendall continued to stare at his plate. Mrs. Knight noticed this and decided to say something.

"Is everything alright Kendall? You hardly ate your dinner, usually your the first to finish. Are you feeling okay?" She asked concerned, feeling her son's head to see if he had a temperature.

"Well, you don't feel warm."

Kendall sighed. "I'm fine mom. Just not feeling well, I think I'm going to have a walk, to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a while." Kendall said, standing up.

"Alright, well don't be too long. I don't want you out that late." She told him, he nodded and left the room, leaving her a bit confused.

"Katie, why don't you go into your room? I need to have a chat with Logan." Mrs. Knight told her daughter.

"But I'm not finished my dinner." Katie whined.

"Then bring it with you and finish it in there."

"Ugh fine." Katie groaned, grabbing her plate before walking walking into her bedroom slamming the door shut behind her.

Logan winced at the loud noise, and dreaded what was coming next.

"Logan, do you mind coming over to the couch, I have a feeling this is going to be a long chat." Logan inwardly winced and reluctantly made his way over to the couch, with Mrs. Knight following him. She stood in front of him.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I have no idea, what you're talking about." Logan replied, pretending that he didn't know anything. Obviously she didn't believe as she folded her folded her and looked at him sternly.

Logan sighed.

"I think I have feelings for Kendall." He whispered quickly. She looked at him confusedly. "But I thought you were already together?" She asked, Logan shook his head. Mrs. Knight decided that it would be best for her to sit down on the couch beside him.

Logan shook his head.

"That was a plan." He told her.

"A plan? For what?" She asked confused.

"Kendall thought it would be a great idea, if the two of us got together. He wanted to get a date with Jo, but she thought we were already dating. So he thought to get a date with her we could pretend that we were dating, and once we 'broke up' she could comfort him and it would all go from there. And he thought I would go along with it, so it would get me a date with Camille." Logan explained, taking a breath once he finished.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Mrs Knight said, after she had been all that information.

"So you two have been fake dating just so you can get a date with a girl who already thought you were dating?" She asked, trying to see if she heard everything correctly.

Logan nodded, putting his head in his hands.

"I knew it was a bad idea from the beginning. But I still went along with it. And now me and Kendall aren't talking. And I think I'm falling in love with him. It's all so confusing." Logan said, lifting his head from his hands.

"Oh Logan." Mrs. Knight said.

"You know I won't think any differently about you? You know that right?" She asked him, he nodded.

"But I'm afraid that Kendall will. If I tell him how I really feel I'm afraid he's going to hate me forever." Logan whispered.

"Logan, you and Kendall have been friends since you were six. He won't think any differently of you. And you'll never know, he might feel the same way about you." She told him.

Logan scoffed. "I doubt that. You know he's not on a walk right now?" Mrs. Knight looked at him, confused. "No. He's gone out so he could ruin James's date with Jo." Logan told her. Mrs. Knight didn't know how to reply to that.

"He might have a change of heart."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not counting on that, I'll just try and talk to him when he comes home." Logan said, standing up off the couch and started to make his way to his room, but suddenly stopped and turned again to look at Mrs. Knight.

"Hey, Mrs. K?" He called, she looked up from her knees.

"Yes, Logan?"

"Thanks for being so cool with all of this. I wish my mom was half as cool as you are." He said, giving her a smile. She smiled back at him before he walked into his room closing the door shut behind him.

**At the theater **

Kendall had managed to make his way to the theater in less then ten minutes, he made sure that he was there before they went into the film. He needed to know what film they were seeing and what screen they were in.

He was hiding behind a plant in the theater, he had the perfect view of James and Carlos, the two of them were waiting for Jo and Camille to arrive. When they did he saw James's face lit up when Jo walked over to him.

James kissed her on the cheek for a greeting, and Kendall felt a twinge of jealousy in his heart, but he also felt something else.

Guilt.

Logan had been right. Kendall saw how happy his friend was. There was no way he could ruin his friend's happiness, and then lose his friendship with James. They have been friends for way too long, and he couldn't risk losing that friendship.

Kendall sighed, and watched as they all ordered their tickets. Kendall waited for them to be out of his view, so he could leave.

When they disappeared into the screening area, he walked out from behind the plant and out of the theater. He was going back home.

He hated Logan for being right.

**Authors Note 2: **Well there's chapter six, hoped you guys liked it. Like I said there's only four more chapters left, and they'll all be filled with Kogan goodness.

What's coming up in the next chapter: Logan and Kendall are ignoring each other. James and Carlos try to get them to talk to each other. Nothing much is going on.

Please review, it would mean a lot. Thanks

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	7. Had Enough

**All Kidding Aside **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did things would be different and I wouldn't be writing this.

**Summary: **Jo makes a comment about Logan and Kendall, so they decide to get revenge on her, James and Carlos. But things don't go as planned, and it ends up changing their relationship forever.

**Pairings: **Mostly Kendall/Logan, with Carlos/Camille and James/Jo

**Authors Note 1:** So sorry, that I haven't update. I've been sick and I've been studying for exams that I have in a week. So here's chapter seven, this chapter is named after the song 'Had Enough' by Lifehouse. And again sorry for not updating, but here it is, chapter seven. And Enjoy.

Here We Go.

**Chapter Seven **

It's been two days since James and Carlos had been out on a date with Camille and Jo. It's been two days since Logan told Mrs. Knight that he was in love with her son. And it's been two days since Logan and Kendall have been ignoring each other.

Logan had tried to talk to Kendall, but Kendall wasn't having any of it. It was starting to split up their friendship. Carlos and James were getting worried, and they felt like it was their fault that Kendall and Logan haven't been talking to each other.

"We need to get them back talking again." James said. He and Carlos were sitting down by the pool as they usually do. Kendall was off with Jo, making James a little jealous but not too much. And Logan was locked up in his room, James and Carlos had tried to convince Logan to come down to the pool but they had no such luck.

"You're talking about Kendall and Logan right?" Carlos asked, just to make sure.

"Of course, who else do we know that are not talking to each other?" James replied, in a 'duh' kind of voice, to which Carlos rolled his eyes at.

"But how are we going to do that? We don't even know why they're not talking in the first place." Carlos said, he heard James sigh after that.

"Well, I suppose we could find out what the problem is by talking to them, and then we'll get them in the same room as the other, without letting them know that the other one is going to be there, and we'll see what happens from then on." James explained.

Carlos stared at him with a blank expression, before saying "That was a load of words."

James rolled his eyes at his friend, and hopped up off the bed. "Just come on." He pulled Carlos to his feet.

"So, you talk to Logan and I'll talk to Kendall." He told Carlos.

"Right." Carlos replied with a nod of his head, before heading off towards the doors. James looked around and spotted Kendall on the other side of the pool at a table with Jo sitting next to him.

James walked over to them. At first they didn't notice that he was there, so he cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh hey James." Jo said, when she saw that he was standing there. "Hey James." Kendall greeted him with a smile.

"Hey." James replied quickly. "Jo, would you mind giving me and Kendall some time. I need to talk to him about something, and it's really important." James asked Jo. Kendall was looking at James, confused and wondering what he wanted to talk to him about.

"Sure." Jo said, smiling before standing up. "I'll see you later Kendall." Jo said, looking at Kendall who nodded. She then turned her head to James. "Text me later yeah?" She asked, James nodded. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving them alone.

James sat down quickly at the table after she had disappeared from their sight. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Kendall finally asked.

"What's going on with you and Logan?" James asked.

Kendall sighed, and looked down at the table. "Nothing." The blonde replied simply. James snorted, causing Kendall to give a glare.

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing. You two have been ignoring each other." James told him.

"No we haven't." Kendall replied quickly, instantly wishing this conversation would be over. James rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Kendall, I'm not that stupid. I can tell when two best friends are fighting." James said to him. Kendall sighed again and figured that it would be best for him to tell the other boy.

"We just had a fight that's all." Kendall answered.

"A fight? About what?" James asked curiously, and a bit surprised.

"It's nothing, James. Honestly just a small fight." James narrowed his eyes at Kendall. "What?" Kendall asked, when he saw the look.

"Just tell me what's wrong." James pleaded, putting his hands together in a begging position. "I hate seeing you two fight. It's not right."

Kendall looked at James and saw how desperate he looked, before giving in.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Kendall answered. "Remember the other day when me and Logan told you that we were dating?" James nodded. "Well that was a lie."

James looked at him confused. "What?"

Kendall nodded. "It was a lie. We're not actually dating." James looked at him with look to say that he could go on.

"I somehow managed to convince Logan that if the two of us dated then it would be easier for us to get a date with Jo and Camille." Kendall started to explain. "I thought that if we dated and then broke up, the girls would comfort us."

"And then you would try it on with them." James finished for him, knowingly. Kendall nodded his head.

"And then when you and Carlos said you had a date with Jo and Camille, it kind of ruined the plan. So when you went on the date I followed you so I could mess it up. But I don't know, something happened, and I couldn't go through with it." Kendall confessed.

"You started to realize you had feelings for Logan." James guessed. Kendall's looked suddenly turned sharp.

"What?" The singer hissed.

"You like Logan. That's why you didn't want to ruin to the date. Because you like Logan." James said.

"I don't like Logan." Kendall said, angrily. James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"But I thought-" James trailed off.

"I'm not gay." Kendall hissed, before stomping off leaving a very confused James behind him.

**With Carlos and Logan**

"Come on Logan, I just want to talk." Carlos begged, for what seemed like the 10th time. He heard Logan sigh from behind the door. "Fine, come in." Carlos smiled in triumph before walking into the room.

When he entered he saw Logan lying on his bed. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Logan asked, sitting up on the bed, his back resting against the wall. Carlos sat down on James's bed.

"What's going on between you and Kendall?" Carlos asked. Logan was silent for a minute, before he sighed. "And don't give me that nothing crap." Carlos told him before Logan could speak.

"Fine." Logan said. "I think I like Kendall." Logan said quickly.

Carlos looked at the boy confused.

"You like Kendall? Weren't you two in a relationship?"

"That was fake." Logan told him. Now Carlos was even more confused.

"Fake? What?" Carlos asked.

"It was a plan. Kendall wanted to get a date with Jo, and he said it would help get a date with Camille, so he convinced me to be his boyfriend." Logan explained.

"But how would that get you a date with a girl?"

Logan shook his head. "Kendall thought that when we 'break up' they would comfort us and then we would make a move on them."

"Oh." Was all that Carlos could say.

Logan nodded.

"But then you started to have feeling for Kendall?" Carlos asked, quietly. Logan nodded solemnly.

"Then why don't you tell him?" Carlos asked, questioningly

Logan sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Logan suddenly said. "Could you please leave me alone?" Logan asked him.

"But – but?" Carlos asked, before he was hauled off his feet by Logan and was dragged to the door.

"Come on Logan, we need to talk." Carlos pleaded, as he got outside.

"I told you I don't want to talk about this anymore." Logan told him firmly.

"But." Carlos said one more time. Logan slammed the door shut, Carlos wincing at the loud sound.

"Well, that went well."

**Authors Note 2: **Well, it's some time after one o'clock in the morning, and I'm really tired so I apologize if there's any mistakes in there. Hoped you guys liked it. Just remember there's only three chapters left. Don't forget: Review please, it would mean a lot.

Thanks.

**~BrookWaldorf**


	8. Never Say Never

**All Kidding Aside **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did things would be different and I wouldn't be writing this.

**Summary: **Jo makes a comment about Logan and Kendall, so they decide to get revenge on her, James and Carlos. But things don't go as planned, and it ends up changing their relationship forever.

**Pairings: **Mostly Kendall/Logan, with Carlos/Camille and James/Jo

**Authors Note 1: **Chapter Eight of All Kidding Aside. I probably won't be able to update until Thursday night or Friday, or anytime after that. I have exams next week, and I'll be studying all week. So I hope this will do until then. This chapter is named after the song 'Never Say Never' by The Fray. Now enough of my blabbering and enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Eight**

Kendall was furious. He couldn't believe what James had said. There was no way in hell that he was gay. There's no way. Okay, so maybe he did ask his best friend to date him. But it was only a plan, he wasn't gay.

Sure he and Logan had told their friends that they were together, but again that was part of their plan. He definitely wasn't gay. He didn't have a problem with gay people, only when it came to him.

But then there was Logan.

For some reason, Logan always makes him happy. Whenever he sees Logan he lights up, and they act like they haven't seen each other in days. They were always close when they were in public. For example their legs would be touching each others whenever they sat down.

But that was only because they were such close friends. Himself and Logan have known each other since they were four, that was all it was. They were just friends. They had a very close friendship. Kendall shook his head, this was all confusing to him.

There was no way that he could have feelings for Logan. I mean like he had said earlier, the two only dated to get girls. That was all.

Kendall sighed frustratedly and rested his head against the wall he was leaning on.

"Kendall?" He heard a soft voice call his name. Kendall turned his head and saw Jo looking down at him with confusion and worry written over her face. "Is everything okay?" She asked, sitting down beside.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a bit confused that's all." He told her honestly, sighing while he did so.

"Confused? Why are you confused?" Jo asked, gently. Kendall sighed again and shook his head. "It's nothing, honestly. It's nothing." Kendall told her, wishing that she would go away. "Obviously it's not nothing." Jo said.

"Me and Logan had a fight." Kendall said, knowing that if he didn't say anything she wouldn't leave.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"Did you two break up?" She asked quietly. Kendall turned his head and saw that Jo was looking at him, with curiosity. _This is it,_ he thought. _Screw James_. _I am not gay._ He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jo's. He was surprised at what he felt.

Nothing.

There was no spark, there was no electricity, there was no fireworks. There was nothing. "Kendall, what the hell?" Jo asked furiously, pushing him away from her. Kendall looked at her as if he was just after getting slapped.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." Kendall apologized quickly. "What the hell?" She asked furiously again. Kendall shook his head. "I'm so sorry." He repeated.

"It's okay." She said after a minute. She could see how much this was freaking him out. She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"So you want to tell me what all that was about?" She asked softly, Kendall sighed, his body heaving.

"I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't gay." Kendall told her truthfully. Jo looked at him confused. "But I thought you were with Logan?" She asked. Kendall could hear the confusion in her voice. Kendall knew he was going to have to explain everything to her.

Kendall shook his head. "That was a plan." He said, looking away from her.

"A plan?" She asked.

"I asked Logan to be my fake boyfriend." Kendall told her. "Fake boyfriend? Kendall why on earth would you do that?" Jo asked him. "I asked him to be my boyfriend, so that I could get a date with you and that Logan could get a date with Camille." Kendall explained to her, not looking at her.

"Oh." Was all she said.

Kendall nodded his head. "But it kind of fell apart when James and Carlos asked the two of you to go on a date." he told her.

"But why, couldn't you just be straightforward and ask me out on a date?" Jo asked, still confused.

"I was going to. I really was. But when I went to ask you, you thought I was cheating on Logan." Kendall said, he turned to look at her, and by the look on her face he knew she remembered that conversation.

"So." Kendall said, continuing. "I thought it would have been a great idea if me and Logan were really together. So that when we 'broke up'." Kendall used air quotes when he said the last two words. "You would comfort us and then I would make a move." Kendall said, before shaking his head. Now that he had said it out loud for the second time he realized how stupid it was.

"But there was a moment between us." Kendall told her quietly.

"Oh?" She asked, wanting him to continue.

"Yeah. We were watching a film up in the apartment, and we fell asleep on the couch. When we woke up I had my arms wrapped around him, and it felt..." Kendall stopped for a minute so he could find the right word to describe it. "Nice." He finally said.

"And now you're freaking out because you think you might have feelings for Logan." Jo said for him. Kendall didn't reply and Jo knew that she was right.

"So why don't you tell him?" Jo offered.

"But I'm not gay." Kendall said loudly, causing Jo to flinch. "Sorry." He apologized quietly. Jo smiled at him.

"But you could be bi." Jo told him softly. "Or you could just have feelings for Logan." Jo said to him.

Kendall shook his head. "No. That's not possibly. I just can't be gay." He said to her.

"Why not? There is nothing wrong with being gay. You're still the same person." She told him gently.

"But Logan's my best friend. There is no way in hell I could possibly have feelings for him. And if I did, which I don't, it would totally ruin our friendship and I couldn't deal with that." Kendall said.

Jo thought for a minute before replying "Well, how does Logan make you feel?" She asked him softly.

"What?" He asked her sternly.

"How does Logan make you feel?" She repeated, ignoring the tone of his voice. Kendall was silent a moment before he replied.

"I don't know. He's my best friend, is he meant to make me feel anything?" He asked.

"Well, when you guys are together. How does it feel then?" She pressed.

"I-" Kendall started to say, but suddenly stopped and thought about how Logan made him feel when they were together. He had never thought about it before, but now that Jo was asking him. He guess he would have to say that every time they were together, it made Kendall really happy. The happiest he would be in that day.

Every time Logan greeted him with a smile, he made him feel weird. Like there would be a weird feeling in his stomach kind of like.

"Butterflies." Kendall whispered, earning him a confused look from Jo. It then suddenly hit Kendall. He was in love with Logan. He had to be. There was no other way to describe it.

"I love him." Kendall admitted, standing up. Jo smiled. "That has to be it. I mean, every time I'm with him, there's this feeling that I can't explain, but it makes me wish that I could be with him every day." Kendall admitted.

Jo smiled.

"So tell him that." Jo said to him, also standing up. Kendall suddenly tensed. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if-" But Kendall was cut off by Jo. "Trust me, Kendall. Everything's going to be okay."

"You're right. I gotta go." Kendall said and started to run off, but suddenly stopped and ran back to Jo. "Could you not tell James that I kissed you? I really don't think he'd be too happy knowing that I got to kiss you before he did." He asked her.

Jo smiled. "I won't tell him I swear." She said reassuringly. "Now, go get your man." Jo said happily.

Kendall grinned at her before running off to the apartment. When he reached it, he saw that Carlos was lying on the couch, flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"Hey Kendall." Carlos greeted him with a nod.

"Is Logan here?" Kendall asked, not even bothering to say hello. Carlos nodded. "He's in his room. But I wouldn't go in there, he's not in the mood-." Carlos's voice trailed off as Kendall ignored him and made his way to Logan's room.

Kendall knocked on the door. "I told you Carlos, I'm not in the mood to talk." He heard Logan say behind the door. "It's not Carlos." Kendall told him.

He heard Logan sigh. "Come in." Kendall walked into the room, closing the door behind. He really didn't want Carlos to hear what he was going to say.

Logan looked up from the book he was reading and stared at Kendall intensely, waiting for him to say something.

"I need to tell you something."

**Authors Note 2:** okay you're probably going to hate me for leaving you with a cliffhanger. But if I said anything else I wouldn't have anything write for the next chapter. So I hope you guys enjoyed it, because like I said the next chapter won't be up until Thursday or Friday because then I will officially be on my summer holidays. I have to do seven exams in the next four days – oh the joy. So I hope this satisfied you, if it did, please review it would mean a lot. Thanks

**~BrookeWaldorf. **


	9. Use Somebody

**All Kidding Aside **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did things would be different and I wouldn't be writing this.

**Summary: **Jo makes a comment about Logan and Kendall, so they decide to get revenge on her, James and Carlos. But things don't go as planned, and it ends up changing their relationship forever.

**Pairings: **Mostly Kendall/Logan, with Carlos/Camille and James/Jo

**Authors Note 1: **Okay first things first. I'm Finally on my summer holidays, Woo. Second, like I said I would have this chapter up on Thursday or Friday, and it's Friday now so enjoy. There's one more chapter after this so I hope this is okay. This chapter is named after the song 'Use Somebody' by The Kings Of Leon. Now enough of my blabbering, and enjoy the second last chapter of All Kidding Aside.

**Chapter Nine **

Logan looked at Kendall and saw that he was really serious. Logan sighed, he placing the book on the bedside locker, before looking back at Kendall, waiting for him to say whatever it was he needed to say.

"Okay. Here it goes." Kendall took a deep breath and started "Okay, well these past couple of days have been...crazy. I know that it was stupid of me for asking you to be my pretend boyfriend. Honestly it was the most ridiculous thing I've ever asked you to do. I know you didn't want to do it, but you did it anyway and I thank you for that."

Logan stared at his friend, not saying anything and let him continue. "I still couldn't believe the way I was acting. I mean why would a girl want to go out with someone who pretended to be gay, right?" Logan was about to say something but Kendall continued to talk.

"I thought I really liked Jo, you know? I mean she was different to any of the girls back in Minnesota. She was just special...I guess. But then when she thought I was gay, something inside of me just snapped. I don't know what I was thinking." Kendall explained. Logan nodded, even though his heart was breaking when Kendall was talking about Jo.

"So when I heard that James had asked out Jo, I really snapped. And that's when I started to act like a jerk. I asked you to do something that you clearly didn't want to be apart of. But I was just thinking about myself, didn't care what you thought. And I'm sorry, honestly. I really am." Kendall apologized.

Logan opened his mouth to speak but Kendall continued to talk.

"I mean I acted like a real jerk. It wasn't like me. I don't know what came over me that made me act like that. Then James and I had a conversation an hour or so ago. He asked me if I was gay." Logan raised his eyebrows at that. "But I got really angry with him and I stormed off."

"And then Jo came along and then everything just clicked really." Kendall said, with a small smile.

Logan had enough. "Okay, if you just came in here to tell how that you're with Jo, then you can leave because I don't want to hear about it." Logan snapped at him, not meaning for it to come out so harsh. Kendall's eyes went wide when he realized that, that what it sounded like.

"What? No, that's not why I came in here." Kendall said quickly, hoping that Logan bought it.

"Then why you did you come in here?" Logan asked, sighing frustratedly. "Okay, well after I had the talk with Jo, it made me realize something. It made me realize that." Kendall took a breath before saying

"I like you." He breathed. Logan's breath hitched. "I mean, I think I'm in love with you. I know you're probably going to hate me now but I had to get that out. I love you okay? I guess I've always loved you. I mean every time I see you I get happier, and that whenever I saw you my stomach would go all queasy."

Logan stared at Kendall taking everything in. He couldn't believe it. His best friend had just told hi that he loved him. Logan was happy to hear that his friend feels the same way that he does. He realized that he was staring at Kendall, as Kendall had now begun to freak out.

"Oh god, oh god. You don't feel the same way. Now you hate me. You probably never want to see me ever again. I should just go. I'm so sorry." Kendall said, quickly walking towards the door so he could leave Logan alone.

Logan blinked, suddenly realizing what was happening. He stood up and before Kendall reached for the handle, Logan grabbed him by the wrist, and pulling them together into a passionate kiss. Kendall froze for a moment trying to figure out if this was a dream or reality. But after a moment or two, Kendall began to kiss back

Kissing Logan was amazing, Kendall thought. It was so much different from kissing girls. Logan's lips were so much softer then Jo's or any other girl that he kissed, which wasn't many. Logan thought kissing Kendall was incredible.

Unlike Kendall, Logan had only kiss one girl and that was Camille. And that wasn't even a proper kiss. But this was so much better. Kendall's lips were so soft, it was unbelievable. Logan pulled away from Kendall, in the need for oxygen, he bit his lip and waited to see what Kendall's reaction would be like. Kendall opened his eyes and stared at Kendall.

"That was..." Kendall cleared his throat. "Wow." He breathed. "So um, what was that about?" Kendall asked, still in shock.

Logan sighed. "I was going to tell you earlier. Remember when we watched the film and we fell asleep on the couch?" Kendall nodded. "Well, when I came back out of my room I was going to tell you how I felt, but you were asleep. And then you were talking about ruining James and Carlos's date. And I guess I never got around doing it." Logan explained to him.

"So what does this make us? Boyfriends?" Logan asked, after a moment of silence.

"If you think it's a good idea, you know to be boyfriends. It's up to you." Kendall told him gently.

Logan smiled, before kissing Kendall again more passionately giving Kendall his answer.

**Authors Note 2: **Well, there's chapter nine. I would have had it up yesterday, but I got distracted by Britains Got Talent, and then my computer switched off. But here it is. I was originally going to make this chapter the last, but decided against it. Sorry it's shorter then the others. So there's only one chapter left and that won't be up until some time next week. So I hope you enjoyed it, and please review thanks.

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	10. Hanging By A Moment

**All Kidding Aside **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did things would be different and I wouldn't be writing this.

**Summary: **Jo makes a comment about Logan and Kendall, so they decide to get revenge on her, James and Carlos. But things don't go as planned, and it ends up changing their relationship forever.

**Pairings: **Mostly Kendall/Logan, with Carlos/Camille and James/Jo

**Authors Note 1: **Well here you have it, the final chapter of All Kidding Aside. I'm surprised at myself that I actually finished a story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted it meant a lot. This chapter is more of an epilogue then anything else. This chapter is named after the song 'Hanging By A Moment' by Lifehouse. Now enough of blabbering and enjoy the final chapter.

**Chapter Ten **

Kendall and Logan sat on the couch in their apartment. "Do you think we should tell everybody that we're actually dating this time? You know for real this time?" Logan asked, while looking at Kendall.

Kendall thought about it, his eyebrows raised and his thinking face on. "You think we should? I mean we've been dating for what two days now? And they haven't noticed anything." Kendall answered.

"It's four days actually." Logan corrected him with a smirk. "And that's probably because they already think we're dating." Logan told him.

"That's not true." Kendall said, Logan looked at him."Remember I told you that I had a conversation with James?" Logan nodded. "Well, before he asked me if I were gay I told him everything. You know about the plan and all." Kendall replied, somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh right. Well that's okay." Logan replied casually. Kendall raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend. "Really?" Logan nodded. "I sort of told Carlos too." Kendall made an 'ah' face. "But." Logan said quickly.

"I really think we should tell them though. Do we really want them to find out by walking in on us kissing?" Logan asked. Kendall sighed. "You're right. We should tell them." Kendall said, giving in. "You're always right." Kendall laughed. "Why are you always right?"

Logan just grinned and shrugged. "It's just a quality that I have." Logan replied, smirking a little.

"Well, I definitely love that quality." Kendall replied, almost seductively. "Oh yeah, how much do you love it?" Logan replied, smirking fully this time. "Oh you know I love it so much that it makes me want to kiss you." Kendall replied, leaning a little bit closer.

"Oh really?" Logan asked, eyebrows raised. "Then why don't you?" He offered. "Well, if you insist." Kendall replied. He was closer to Logan now. He was so close then when Logan talked he could feel his breath on his own lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Logan said, laughing a little. Kendall replied. "Wish granted." Kendall replied, before closing up the space between them.

Kendall pressed his lips against Logan, and he still couldn't get over the fact at how soft they were. A couple of minutes, which felt like eternity to them, they pulled away from each other, in much need for oxygen. Kendall had started to kiss down Logan's neck, kissing and sucking at the exposed skin. Logan had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning.

Logan felt Kendall's hands tugging the bottom of his shirt, and Logan lifted his arms up so that Kendall could pull the t-shirt off him. Kendall then started to kiss down Logan's shirtless chest. Suddenly Kendall's hand started to fiddle with the buckle of Logan's belt, trying to open it. Logan grabbed Kendall's wrist.

"Too soon?" Kendall asked, sitting back up. Logan nodded. "Too soon." He agreed. "Sorry. Guess I just really love you." Kendall said, looking a bit ashamed and guilty. Logan shook his head and gave Kendall a reassuring kiss. "It'll be better in the future. But right now, let's just take things slow, okay?" Kendall nodded, before leaning in and gave Logan another kiss.

Later that evening after dinner, Kendall and Logan told everyone that they needed to talk to them. Carlos, James, Katie and Mrs. Knight were all seated on the couch, while Logan and Kendall were standing in front of them.

"Okay, what is so important, that you needed to tell us straight after dinner?" James asked, he was a bit frustrated but also a bit curious to what his friends had to say.

Logan took a deep breath before he started. "Okay, so for the past week things between me and Kendall have been a bit...crazy." Carlos snorted. "No kidding." Logan gave Carlos a sharp look, to which Carlos shrunk back from and mumbled a quiet sorry.

"Well the reason for that is-" Logan began again, but was cut off by Kendall.

"We're dating." Logan's eyes went wide when he heard Kendall say that. "Dude." He whispered furiously. "What, they thought we were dating before all of this anyway, I still don't see the point of us having to tell them again." Kendall replied back. Logan rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by James.

"So you guys are dating?" He asked. Logan looked at Kendall and nodded. "For real this time? No more plans or anything like that?" James asked. Kendall laughed. "Yes, we're dating for real this time." Kendall gave Logan's hand a squeeze, to prove his point.

"Finally, seriously you guys had enough problems before this." Carlos replied, shaking his head. "Totally dude, we're just glad that you've told us." James replied, agreeing with his friend.

"So you guys have no problem with us dating?" Logan asked. "Dude, we told you already when you were 'fake' dating." Carlos replied using air quotes around the word fake. "We supported you then, we support you now." Carlos said, giving them a giant smile which showed off his perfectly white teeth. James nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'd love to stay and chat. But we have got dates with Jo and Camille. So we'll see you guys later." James said, standing up and he and Carlos made their way out of the room. "Later guys." They heard them call before they closed the doors.

"So, are you guys cool with me and Logan dating?" Kendall asked his mom and sister, once the other two had gone. "Yes, Kendall. It'll take some time to get used to it but it's fine. Like I told Logan, he's like a son to me. Nothing can ever change that." Mrs. Knight told them gently. She stood up and gave both Logan and Kendall a kiss on the head.

"Katie, what do you think of all this?" Mrs. Knight asked her daughter. Katie didn't reply straight away and just looked at the three of them. Before she said

"It took you guys this long to figure out that you had feelings for each other?" Katie asked, shaking her head. "Man you guys are stupid." Katie said, before walking into her bedroom. "I think that means she's okay with it." Kendall said, grinning at Logan.

"I better go and see if she understands all of this." Mrs. Knight told them before following her daughter into her room.

"You see, I told you, you had nothing to be worried about." Kendall said smugly after his mom had left. Logan rolled his eyes and whacked Kendall in the stomach. "Oh, shut up." Kendall just laughed.

"So you guys are actually dating this time?" Camille asked them. It was the next day, and Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Camille and Jo were at the pool.

"Yes, Camille we're actually dating this time." Kendall said, playfully. "Prove it." Camille commented, folding her arms. Kendall raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Kendall asked her.

"Prove it." Camille repeated. "I mean, you guys told us that you were dating before, but that was a lie. So how do we know that you're telling us the truth?" Camille asked them, not buying anything they had just said to her.

"How are they going to prove it?" Carlos asked his girlfriend. Kendall rolled his eyes, before grabbing Logan by his shirt and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Camille's eyes grew wide. Carlos and James looked a bit grossed out, sure they were happy that they were dating but that did not mean they didn't want to see them kiss and Jo was smiling at them proudly.

"Wow." Logan said, breathless when they pulled away. "You should totally kiss like that more often." Logan said, laughing a little. Kendall grinned and turned back to Camille who was staring at them in shock.

"Was that prove enough?" Kendall asked her. She nodded, speechless.

"Okay, dude what did we say about the PDA?" James asked. Both Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes. "We had to prove a point. I couldn't think of any other to way to do it." Kendall replied, smirking. James rolled his eyes.

"I'm really happy for you guys." Jo said to them softly, giving them a grin. "Thanks Jo. That means a lot." Logan told her sincerely. Jo grinned at him. "Totally. Guys I'm really happy for you as well." Camille said, once she had gotten over her shock. Kendall and Logan grinned at her.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Carlos asked the girls, as if nothing had happened. "There's that new movie out. What's it called? Oh yeah 'The First Kiss'." Jo told them. Carlos and James groaned.

"Not another chick flick." Carlos replied. "What's wrong with chick flicks?" Camille asked, folding her arms. "You mean what's right with them?" James countered. Jo and Camille gave him a weird look, before the four of them got into a argument.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Kendall asked his boyfriend, as the four of them continued their argument. Logan turned his attention away from them and looked at Kendall.

"Well, we could always watch our own movie and them possibly have some heavy make out sessions." Logan said, grinning. Kendall smiled, liking the idea.

"Well who said we have to do that tonight?" Kendall asked, smirking. Logan grinned, before grabbing Kendall by the end and eagerly pulling him towards the hotel.

**Authors Note 2: **Well there you have it. The last chapter of All Kidding Aside. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and alerted the story it meant a lot. I'm thinking about doing a sequel. What do you guys think? If I do one, it'll be about: Kendall and Logan are finally together but when a new guy arrived at Palmswoods and starts to hit on Logan, will Kendall be able to fight for his relationship or will he lose Logan to the new boy?" so what do you think should I do it or not?

Tell what I should do in reviews. And once again thanks to everyone. And if you could, please review this chapter. It would mean a lot. Thanks. And this is my signing off until the next story. Bye bye.

**~BrookeWaldorf**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys you're probably sick of getting authors notes from me (which I have now deleted), but I have to write this one. I know I promised you guys a sequel to this and I had begun to write one but I just wasn't happy with it and then I didn't really write anymore. But I was going to write another Kogan fic (because there's been so much Kogan lately in the new episodes that I've been inspired again.) and it sort of had the same plot to this but then I was thinking that maybe I should just re-write this one again? Because I know that I could write something so much more better than this and I would try to make it longer but I need you guy's help.

Should I:

Write a sequel to this story and then write the other Kogan fic with a similar plot

Or should I

Just re-write this one altogether?

I would really appreciate your opinions so if you could help me out that would be great. Oh and I might be posting a Jarlos fic at some point so keep an eye out for that.

-**UnpredictablyReckless**


End file.
